Beruka/Fates Quotes
Enemy Beruka Birthright Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Beruka': It's not my place to question orders. But still...I don't understand. *'Corrin': What do you mean? *'Beruka': Lady Camilla can't stop talking about how much she loves you. And yet she's ordered me to kill you and all your friends. *'Corrin': It's complicated. *'Beruka': No matter. My mission is to kill, and I will not fail. Defeated Birthright Chapter 23 Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Beruka': What are you doing? I'm not supposed to kill you. Just get out of my way, and I'll let you live. *'Corrin': Sorry, I can't do that. You'll have to get through me to get to my friends. *'Beruka': But I...I'm not allowed to kill you. This doesn't make sense. *'Corrin': You're exactly right! There's no need for us to fight. *'Beruka': Hmm. I can't disobey an order. I suppose I'll just have to render you unconscious and then kill your friends. Defeated Revelation Chapter 12 Pre-Battle Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I can feel myself growing stronger." (surge) * "My weapons are ready. Naturally." (weapon proficiency) * "What is this?" (item) * "Assassins don't need accessories. Still... perhaps just a look..." (asking Corrin for accessories) ** "...I'm worrying too much about something as silly as this." (accessory refused) ** "This is for me? Oh... Thank you." (accessory given) ** "This is for me? ...Thanks." (favored accessory given) ** "You're giving me this? Don't want to live very long, do you?" (bath towel given) ** "A birthday present? I suppose I should thank you." (give accessory on birthday) ** "I hated my birthday before you, you know." (Give accessory on birthday while married) * "What am I supposed to do with free time?" (idle) * "You care what I'm up to...why?" (idle) * "..." (idle) * "I'm grateful...that you give me missions." (idle) * "Happy birthday, Lord/Lady Corrin." (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday. I’ll keep an extra-vigilant eye on you today." (Corrin's birthday, married) * "I'm watching you, outsider..." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "I can trust you to cover my back in the upcoming battle, correct?" (team-up) * "What do you do in your free time?" (free time) Replying - Normal * "All right. Let's pair up." (team-up) * "I maintain my equipment. You never know when something could happen." (free time) Asking - Married * "I'd destroy anyone who harmed you...but still, don't die out there." (promise) Replying - Married Asking - Child * "Do you need something? I'll get it if I can." (gift) Replying - Child * "I have to admit that I feel so... very happy when I'm with you." (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship * "I brought the poison like you asked. Do you want to taste it? A sip won't kill you." (invite) * "I'm ready for our duel—to the death! ...Oh. Not to the death? That's no fun." (invite) * "I can almost feel the happiness in this room. I'm sure a few minutes won't kill me." (invite, married Corrin) Bonding Lovers *"Welcome home... I'll always be here for you." (Entrance) *"Welcome home. It's still strange for me to feel happiness at seeing someone else (Entrance) *"Good. You made it back alive." (Entrance) *"I wish that time stood still for us..." (Exit) *"Oh, I didn't even realize you... I must feel really safe here." (Awakening, Good) *"Ah! Oh, it's just you... I thought I was under attack..." (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home. the bath left me a bit light headed." (Beruka's cool down entrance quote) *"Ahh, much colder. Thank you." (Beruka's cool down, Good) *"Welcome back. These...flowers are for you." (Beruka's Flowers quote) Bonding Armory Staff Store Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Hot Springs Level Up * "To face me is death." (6+ stats up) * "Time for a new objective..." (4-5 stats up) * "Seems I've grown stronger." (2-3 stats up) * "Hrm..." (0-1 stats up) * "I'm as deadly as can be." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Time to change how I fight..." Confession Help Description A slum-born assassin who acts as one of Camilla's retainers. Seemingly emotionless. '' Birthday * "Happy birthday, Lady/Lord Corrin." Roster ''A wyvern knight from Nohr serving Camilla. Born to heartless parents who left her on the streets, she is quiet and unexpressive. Has been an assassin since her youth. Has the highest poison tolerance. Born on 2/26. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Out of my way." * "This is my mission." * "Kill them all." * "Let's see what you've got." * "Gotta eliminate it." * "How shall we proceed?" * "Our prey." * "Must I restrain myself?" * "No mercy." * "I'll support you." Dual Strike * "Slow!" * "Your guard is down!" * "Not over yet!" * "I'll back you up!" * "Grrrrr!" Dual Guard * "No!" * "Amateur." * "Mistake." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Don't interfere." * "You took my target!" * "That was mine!" Critical/Skill * "You won't survive this!" * "Time to play" * "Be ready!" * "Finishing the mission!" Defeated Enemy * "Done." * "Target silenced." * "Who's next?" * "Mission accomplished." * "Too easy." * "*sigh*" * "*giggles*" Defeated by Enemy * "De...fea...ted." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes